inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Suitcase and Baseball
This article focuses on the interactions of Suitcase and Baseball. Overview Suitcase and Baseball appear to have a good friendship within their alliance, and they seem to trust each other well. They tend to be seen near or next to each other, seeing as they are in an alliance together. They also always sit next to each other at Elimination Time. Baseball also seems to want to keep Suitcase happy, but he can also let the competition get to him and makes some mistakes, such as in Theft and Battery when after being convinced, he agrees with Nickel that Suitcase should steal the battery, though he did intentionally deny the idea. However, he apologizes for this later in Rain On Your Charade. Episodes Showing Friendship In Breaking The Ice, Baseball forms an alliance with Nickel, though he did comment that "Two people isn't going to cut it". After kicking Knife off the glacier, Suitcase slides up and asks to join their alliance after apologizing for Knife's mean behavior. Baseball then remarks that she's the perfect candidate, as she has no arms, just like both of the members already in the alliance. When Baseball wins the challenge, Suitcase is also picked, along with Nickel, to be in his team, The Grand Slams. In Marsh on Mars, Suitcase opens herself to reveal tools that she can give to the team to help them build the rocket. Baseball compliments her on this. When Balloon volunteers to go save Marshmallow, Baseball initially rejects, but Suitcase convinces him that Balloon is just trying to change. Having a soft heart for her, Baseball allows Balloon to go on the mission. In A Kick In The Right Direction, Suitcase agrees with Baseball when he says that Microphone should be the goalie. She is also pictured next to Baseball smiling proudly when he says "Legs!" after kicking a hole through Fan. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Baseball and Suitcase went as a group into Purgatory Mansion along with Balloon and Nickel. In Everything's A-OJ, Baseball was extremely upset that OJ eliminated Suitcase unfairly, and continued to talk about it it was for the majority of his lines in the episode. When MePhone4 brings Suitcase back into the game, Baseball exclaims, "Oh, yeah! The gang is back!", showing that he is excited to have her back on the team. In Theft and Battery, the alliance is shown playing soccer, and Baseball remarks how happy he is that they didn't lose Suitcase. After Nickle sarcastically comments about it, he scolds Nickel for only caring about the competition, saying that he should care that Suitcase is back because she is their friend, not for the numbers. After Suitcase was voted to go and take the battery, he voices his worries that they had pushed her too far for agreeing on the plan earlier. In Rain On Your Charade, the episode begins with Suitcase looking at her reflection with a guilty expression. Baseball then walks up behind her and asks her why she's sitting all by herself, which she replies to by saying sometimes it's good to be alone for a while. Baseball then tries to apologize for pressuring her into stealing the battery, explaining that Nickel comes off as strong because he believes in them. When Suitcase doesn't respond, he looks worried for a brief moment then tries to convince her by saying, "Alliance to the end, right?" to which Suitcase replies, "Yeah, you bet!" Baseball then walks away, believing they had a good talk. In Mazed and Confused, when Suitcase and Balloon end up stumbling upon Nickel and Baseball, Baseball immediately suggests that the four of them go together. When Nickel sarcastically suggests that Balloon becomes the team leader, Suitcase excitedly agrees and Baseball happily allows Balloon to take over the challenge, much to Nickel's annoyance. After Nickel's argument with Suitcase and Balloon, Baseball sends Suitcase to talk to Balloon to make sure they're okay, then scolds Nickel for making her upset. Episodes Showing Conflict In Let 'Er R.I.P., Baseball didn't seem excited at the prospect of going in a group with Balloon, but Suitcase did. In Theft and Battery, Baseball agrees with Nickel and pressures Suitcase into stealing the battery, but he is shown to look guilty afterwards. In Rain On Your Charade, Suitcase doesn't seem satisfied with the talk she had with Baseball, but she does keep going along with the alliance. In Mazed and Confused, Suitcase remarks to Balloon that she's not sure how close she actually is with her alliance, however, this may be because of Nickel snapping at her. In Kick the Bucket , during the elimination when Nickel and Suitcase are arguing, Suitcase accuses Baseball of not doing anything against Nickel's tactics. Baseball says that he's just trying to help his team, and that her accusations aren't helping. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Conflicts